<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sanctuary From Ruins by Journeys Fable (0nlyJourney13)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021875">Sanctuary From Ruins</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/0nlyJourney13/pseuds/Journeys%20Fable'>Journeys Fable (0nlyJourney13)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream SMP's Future [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Future AU, Gen, Non-binary character, Referenced Bullying</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:08:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/0nlyJourney13/pseuds/Journeys%20Fable</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Though it's in ruins, and not a government or wonderful nation, L'manburg remains a special place where people can emancipate.<br/>/<br/>Future au where little nb reindeer (OC) meets a ghost who sings them songs when they're sad.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wilbur Soot &amp; OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream SMP's Future [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sanctuary From Ruins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Me? Writing two one-shots in one day? Yea, I'm shocked, too.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s a miracle L’manburg never fell despite hundreds of years passing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sometimes people still lit Chinese lanterns and held gatherings and celebrations.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Most of the time it was just a peaceful getaway from the nearby village.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Rain desperately hoped that no one else was there right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of cloven hooves hitting against the wood filled the silence as they entered the ruins of L’manburg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite being overgrown and some of the wood rotting, it was gorgeous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rain sat against a chair in the back, grabbed their sketchbook, and went to turn on some music when they cursed. Their phone had died.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can play some music.” A meek voice, probably from behind a chair in front of them, said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rain had seen no one walk over there, strange. But they still answered, “Sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An acoustic guitar started playing, and Rain started drawing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It all started on a day like any other, all the salmon had swum to the sea, When my lover she darted away down the stream, with a heart that she’d taken from me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They originally wanted to draw President Tubbo on a podium, but a different scene came to mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>L’manburg used to be a forest by a river, and as the mysterious person began singing, Rain could picture the original group clearly.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“We built these walls with our own fair hands through the wind and the rain and the snow, and we swore that we’d keep an unwavering faith, To the land that we carved for a home…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A rough drawing of two boys, two men, and a hybrid(like Rain!) playing by a river with jumping salmon was done by the time the song was over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t remember the rest.” The voice said, as if it was bad that they couldn’t remember.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s ok.” Rain said, “It’s still a good song. Thanks for playing it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rain looked to the sky. Their parents were going to be so mad at them. They looked down at their (stupid, a voice echoed) hooves and sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” The voice was closer this time, and Rain looked up and gasped with shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their body was transparent, and they didn’t cast a shadow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-Your-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ghost suddenly looked very sad and looked away as they faded. “Wait! Come back!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean to make you sad or anything I was just surprised!” Rain pleaded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sighed when no one came back and sat in a chair, staring down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I am crazy… And sick…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They felt a weight in their lap and looked down to see that 1. There was blue on their drawing which was weird because Rain brought nothing to color with and 2. They had lapis on their lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pure lapis carved in the shape of a heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rain stared at it curiously, holding it up in the sunset, and smiled. “Thank you.” They said before letting out a sigh. “I should go home before it gets too dark.” They walked over to their drawing and chuckled at the blue cross on Eret’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before they left, Rain looked down at the ghost. “Will you be here tomorrow?” They asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ghost smiled and nodded. “Of course.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hmm might make a sequel...</p><p>I've only known Rain for less than a day but I'd already be their meatshield if they needed one.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>